Isabella Flynn (Terran Empire Universe)
Isabella Flynn is in a relationship with Phineas Flynn on a near-married status. She holds the rank of Commander aboard the[[ISS Phineas (PF-01)| ISS Phineas]], the flagship of the Terran Empire, an earth-based empire that seeks the conquest of all other worlds possible. She holds the position of Communications Officer like her Prime Universe self. She, like her friends, has much pride in the Terran Empire and its might. Overconfidence is her weakness, as with her partner Phineas. She has the same uniform as that that Lieutenant Uhura has in the Star Trek Original Series episode Mirror, Mirror with an exposed midriff, a gold belt, a set of medals and badges, and a dagger. She also has a disruptor pistol on her belt. Relationships *'Captain/General Phineas Flynn--'''Isabella is very close personally to Phineas, which explains her high rank aboard the ''ISS Phineas. She deeply loves him and cares for him, and she holds him in high esteem. She is very loyal to him and will do his bidding at a moment's notice, trusting him in all cases. She is on a near-married status with him Phineas due to them getting a "Document of Legal Partnership" from Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, which explains her surname of "Flynn". Personality Isabella is a feisty person, but intensely loyal to her love and partner, Phineas Flynn. She shares with him the view that the Terran Empire is almighty in strength with her overconfidence. She tells her Prime Universe self that she had no fear in telling Phineas of her passions for him, which is why they became a couple sooner (as of 2009 in that universe--2 years earlier than in the Prime Universe). Creator's Comments (Tiberius64) *"﻿As a Christian person, I am well aware of what sorts of lustful things can be done in a world as sinful and greed-filled as the Terran Empire earth is. I wanted to show that things considered unthinkable today--such as marriage between teenagers in America--are a reality in a world under such selfish desires' control. Isabella may very well be a wife to Phineas despite her age of 14 or 15 in The Terran Empire, or at least nearly at that status." *"I made this parallel universe Isabella considerably more feisty and sassy due to alternate Phineas' favoritism towards her. She even takes pride in that she openly told alternate Phineas of her feelings for him and had nothing more than benefit from it (she even insults her Prime Universe self, who was fearful in revealing anything of it to Phineas Prime). Although she has been corrupted by the Terran Empire, she does have a true soft spot--for Phineas; her feelings of love for him are genuine and not self-centered, but she herself does believe the doctrines of conquest instilled in her by the rule of Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Terran Empire Universe Category:Characters from a parallel universe Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Alternate Universe Category:Characters from other universes Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Famous People Category:Rich Characters Category:Jews Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Israel characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:Heroes Category:Heros